Sonny with a Chance - Season 3 Episode 1: Have a Hart
by balletgirl3000
Summary: "'Wooaahh, what do you call this, Sonny' Tawni asked the next morning. Sonny opened her eyes. She was laying in Chads arms, and Chad was sleeping with his arms wrapped around her waist, still holding on tightly." That's right, I'm bringing Sonny with a Chance back :D Please read and review!


_**Sonny with a Chance - Season 3 episode 1: "Have a Hart"**_

Sonny, Tawni, and Zora were in the Prop house. Nico and Grady should have shown up an hour before, and they were getting impatient. "What could Nico and Grady possibly be doing. It's not like they have anything better to do," Tawni said, very much annoyed at their absence.

Sonny didn't know how to reply, so she just quickly said "I'm sure they have a very good reason for being so late."

Just then they heard a loud crash and Nico and Grady ran into the Prop house, laughing.

"WHERE have you two been?" Tawni demanded.

"I was excited to start practicing the new sketch and you both ruined it!" Zora yelled, while hiding in a vent close to the ceiling.

Sonny stayed silent. She just rolled her eyes because she was tired of the arguing.

"Come on, we haven't been gone THAT long," Grady said.

"Oh really? Well either every clock in this place is wrong or you are an hour late," Tawni said as she flipped her hair.

"Woah, didn't know we took that long..." Nico whispered to Grady.

"What were you doing?" Sonny finally spoke up.

Nico and Grady just looked at each other with a worried look on their faces.

"Well?"

"We...uh...were..." Nico struggled to come up with a lie.

"Just...helping a kitten that was lost." Grady was very convincing.

"Then what was that crashing sound?" Asked Tawni.

"Oh, that." The two of them glanced at each other.

"What was it?" Sonny came closer to them both, but they wouldn't look up at her. They almost looked ashamed.

"We...we...kind of...just..." Grady couldn't find the right words to tell them what happened.

"We pranked Chad," Nico said in one small breath.

Sonny looked at them blankly, then laughed. "THAT is what took you so long to get here? What kind of stuff did you do?"

Grady and Nico smiled with relief.

"Well," Grady laughed, "first we replaced his contact lense solution with dish soap and water, then he couldn't see and was screaming like a girl."

Nico was laughing uncontrollably.

Grady went on. "Then we tripped him with a rope and he fell in -"

"RAW MEAT!" Nico shouted, still laughing.

"And then, after he was laying in the meat, we put a bunch of dogs in the room and they jumped all over him. Oh it was priceless. While he was laying their with the dogs attacking him, we took his keys to his car and drove it into his dressing room, where he was," Grady said, laughing with Nico.

Sonny was no longer smiling. She was a little worried even.

"Is...he...alright?" she asked them.

"Yeah, but he's probably still in shock," Nico said, smiling and letting out another laugh.

Then Sonny was relieved and said "well, I don't think Marshall's going to be happy about how late we are now."

When they got to the studio, Marshall was there, talking to a young lady. "Where are they? I've been waiting long enough. Those kids take too much time off, I think we need to..." Sonny interrupted Marshall. "I'm sorry we're late, we just had a little...accident." She glared at Nico and Grady as she finished the sentence.

"Alright, well rehearsal is going to be longer because of you, so we better get started. And if any of you are late again, you will not be forgiven a second time. Now let's go!"

They all lined up in their spots, except Nico and Sonny. Tawni was playing a mother, Grady a father, and Zora was their daughter. They were a typical family that loved electronics, but one day their internet stopped working. The mother was severely stressed out because she did all of her planning online, the father was stressed out because he kept up with sports news online (which was basically his life), and their daughter kept screaming and crying like she was being murdered because she couldn't play video games on her computer. The sketch went into more detail, and soon Marshall was choking because of his own laughter.

"Perfect! I love it, you kids did a great job," Marshall said.

"Can we eat now?" Tawni whined, while fixing her hair.

"Yeah, but I need you back here soon because we have to rehearse the other sketches."

They went to the cafeteria and got their food, which was slop thrown on a plate. Nico and Grady ran to a table, whispering and giggling about something, and Tawni and Zora followed. Sonny went to sit with them after she had come back from changing into her regular clothes. "Woah, hey guys, look at Chad," Zora exclaimed.

They all looked. Chad's eyes were swollen and he was covered in bruises and cuts all over his body. Sonny gasped when she saw him. "What did you two do to him?" She looked straight at Nico, then Grady with a very worried look on her face. Before they could answer, she got up and walked over to Chad. "Chad, what happened to you?" she asked.

"The Randoms, that's what." He could barely see her and clearly was not happy about what they had done.

"I'm sorry. It was Nico and Grady, they almost got us fired this morning too. I'm really sorry."

"It's...alright I guess." He sighed. Sonny was being honest, he could tell.

"Well I'm going to go now," Sonny said, making her way back to the table.

"Good."

"Good."

"I can't believe you two. I know Chad can be annoying, but did you have to go and do all of that to him? He's a human being too, you guys. You should be ashamed of yourselves." Sonny was talking to Nico and Grady back at the studio. She wasn't happy about what had happened at all. At first she was okay with it, because she thought they just played a harmless little prank on him, but after she saw what they had done she was shocked and a little upset. This was two months after they broke up, but Sonny was too nice to let it go, so she kept telling Nico and Grady how disappointed she was.

"We're sorry, Sonny, really," Grady said, not smiling or having the slightest thought of doing so.

"Yeah, Sonny, we didn't know it would be that bad," Nico looked ashamed of himself.

Tawni walked in at that moment. She was blushing a little, and humming.

"Taaawwwniii?" Sonny smiled.

"What?" Asked Tawni, pretending to not know why Sonny was looking at her with that mysterious smile.

"Hey, looks like Tawni just got asked out," said Zora plainly as she walked in the room.

"Yeah, so?" Tawni said, blushing even more.

"Who asked you out?" Grady asked.

"Luke Widdler," Tawni sighed.

"Oh wow, Luke Widdler? Wasn't he in Stars of Mars?"

"Yeeessss, and he is so cuuuute," she squealed. "He's picking me up at 9. I can't wait!"

Later that night, Nico, Grady, and Zora left to see a new movie that was out, and Tawni was leaving for her date.

When Tawni walked into their dressing room Sonny gasped and said "WOW. Tawni, you look -"

"Amazing? I know. I can't wait until Luke gets here, he's so romantic," Tawni was twirling around the room.

"Where is he taking you?"

"To see The Waltz of the Prince. You should see it too sometime, it's all romance and beautiful stuff," she sighed. "Too bad you don't have a boyfriend."

That hurt Sonny. It felt like someone had just stabbed her in the heart.

"Well, gotta go, Luke'll be here very soon. Bye Sonny," Tawni said sweetly.

"Bye Tawni."

After Tawni left, Sonny felt terrible. She wanted to cry, she wanted to have what Tawni had with Luke. Then Chad came into her mind and she wished he was there. She wished that she could go back and Chad wouldn't have gotten the recount. Then she starting sobbing loudly. She cried for over an hour. She wished that somebody was there to comfort her, but there wasn't. Everybody had left her. Then she realized that she hadn't seen Chad at all for a while, except in the cafeteria.

Suddenly she fell asleep and was woken up by Tawni. "Tawni?" she said.

"Sonny, why were you crying?"

"I wasn't crying!" Sonny lied.

"Don't lie to me! Now what were you crying about?"

"Nothing, I'm fine now. What time is it?"

"Ten-thirty. Why?"

"Just wondering."

They didn't speak again that night. Sonny went home, and cried again before she fell asleep. She had moved out of her mother's apartment and was living on her own, so again she was alone.

The next day, Grady walked into the cafeteria holding a girl's hand. He didn't sit with the rest of them, but instead sat with the girl at a different table. Tawni sat with Luke at another table. Sonny spotted Zora and Nico and sat with them. "Hey Sonny," they said.

"Hey," Sonny replied. She got up to get some food, when suddenly she saw a young and handsome guy, looking about her age. "Hello, may I ask what this beautiful lady's name may be?" he was talking to Sonny. Sonny stared into his wonderful brown eyes and said "Sonny." Her breath was taken away.

"I'm Jack," he smiled.

"H-hi," Sonny said.

"So, I haven't seen you around before, are you new?" he asked her.

"Yes - I mean no," she blushed. "I've been here for two years. I'm Sonny Munroe, from So Random!"

"Oh cool! Hey, you wanna go out tonight?" Sonny couldn't believe what this incredibely amazing guy was asking her.

"S-sure."

"Alright, pick you up at 7." He walked away smiling. Sonny stared at him as he left.

"He is amazing," she breathed.

Then she turned and saw who Grady was with. It was Mel, who had had a huge crush on Grady during the time Sonny and Chad broke up. She sighed. "Love is a beautiful thing."

That night Sonny was getting ready for her date with Jack. She pulled out dresses and tried each and every one of them on. She thought she looked ugly in all of them. Normally, being the cheerful girl she was, she wouldn't mind if she didn't look like a ridiculous princess, but she felt nervous around Jack, like he secretly didn't like how she looked and wished she were better. But then why would he ask her out? This was all too confusing. She finally picked a beautiful, long purple dress.

At the Falls, Chad was getting his hair fixed and Zora casually walked by him.

"What are you doing here?" he called.

"Looking for Sonny. She has a date with Jack tonight and I can't find her," Zora replied.

"Who's Jack?" he asked, a little hurt but curious at the same time.

"Jack Roadsteen. She said he was the most handsome guy she's ever met." Zora added that last sentence because she liked making Chad jealous.

"Oh," was all he said. But then he cheered up a little and said "well I hope she has fun."

Zora looked at him weirdly for a few seconds and then left.

Portlyn walked over to him and said "well this isn't going to end well."

"And why is that?" Chad asked.

"Because he is known for cheating on girls. He makes them fall totally in love with him and then goes and does it with another girl. They always end up heartbroken and he just does it like they're all a bunch of robots. It is horrible."

"How do you know all this?"

"Because he dated my sister and one of my friends that starred in a movie with me, you know, before I came to the Falls."

Chad got up and ran out of his dressing room. He ran into Sonny when he reached her dressing room. He said "Sonny do not go out with Jack. Please don't." Sonny looked at him.

"Chad, I love him and I am going out with him, I'm sorry." She turned away and tried to go out the door.

"No, Sonny, please."

"I'm not going to let you ruin my date just because you're jealous. NOW MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!" She tried to push him but he only grabbed her arms and didn't let her go.

"Jack has cheated on other girls, Sonny, I don't want to see you hurt, just please don't go!" He stared at her with his pleading, worried eyes.

Then she said something she shouldn't have. "Chad, I hate you." She saw him wince. "Get out of my way." He finally let her pass, only because he couldn't move. He was very hurt by what she had said.

He walked into his dressing room and sat down, staring at the wall.

At the restaurant, Jack ordered their food and stared into Sonny's eyes. Sonny stared back into his. She knew she was in love.

After they had eaten, they walked into a garden outdoors and sat on a bench surrounded by roses. Jack looked into Sonny's eyes and said "I love you." Sonny said "I love you" back. Then he leaned forward and kissed her and said "you are so beautiful. I will never leave you, Sonny." She layed her head on his shoulder, and he put his arms around her. They sat there in that position for a long time. Sonny admired his wavy dark brown hair and his big smile.

When Sonny came back to her apartment and sighed. "Somebody cares about me at least."

The next day at lunch, they were again eating in the cafeteria. Sonny and Jack sat at their own table, giggling and staring into each other's eyes. When they had to leave each other, they always said "I love you" instead of "goodbye."

Three days later, Sonny was in the studio at night, sighing and smiling at the thought of Jack. She'd imagine his dreamy eyes, staring into hers...

"Sonny!" Nico ran to her out of breath.

"What's wrong?" Sonny asked, wondering what could possibly have happened.

"Come here." He led her to a different building, and outside of it, sitting at a table, was Jack with another girl. Sonny could not believe her eyes. "No!" she yelled before she could stop herself. Jack saw her and he looked away. He didn't even care that Sonny was there.

"I have to go."

"Sonny, wait!" Nico called.

"I'll talk to you later." Sonny ran back to the studio, where Tawni was.

"What happened?" Tawni asked casually, even when Sonny started crying.

"You know, Tawni, you're last name is 'Hart,' but clearly your name is a lie because you don't have one." Sonny was crying hard now, and before Tawni could think Sonny ran into her dressing room and sobbed loudly. Twenty minutes passed and she was crying just as hard as before.

"Sonny?" She heard a familiar voice say.

It was Chad. She did not look at him. She just ignored him and kept on crying. She knew he was going to say "I told you so!"

But he didn't.

Instead, he sat down beside her on the couch.

"You were right, Chad."

"I'm sorry, Sonny, I only was trying to protect you, I promise."

"Just go away, I don't want to see you," she said bitterly.

"Sonny, I'm only trying to help..."

"I don't want your help, just leave!" Then she held onto her knees and burried her head into them, sobbing louder. Chad refused to leave. He wanted to comfort Sonny, but it seemed that every time he tried to he just made things worse. So he just sat there next to her.

After a few minutes, she was still crying hard. Chad suddenly grabbed her and held her tight. "I will not leave you," he said stubbornly. Sonny held onto him tightly and didn't let go.

"Why did you stay?" she asked after a while.

"Because I care about you."

"How could you still care about me, after I said that I..." she stopped.

"Do you really hate me, Sonny?" Chad looked at her with caring eyes.

"No."

He held onto her tighter.

Sonny fell asleep in his arms.

"Wooaahh, what do you call this, Sonny?" Tawni asked the next morning. Sonny opened her eyes. She was laying in Chads arms, and Chad was sleeping with his arms wrapped around her waste, still holding on tightly.

"It's nothing." Sonny jumped up. Chad woke up immediately, and he looked at Tawni, then Sonny.

"You and Chad getting back together?"

"No! We're never getting back together, Tawni, I was just upset about Jack, that's all. Chad, go."

He looked into her eyes, as if he were about to cry.

"Chad, GO!"

He got up and left, not looking back.

"Sonny, I-I'm-I'm..." Tawni began.

"You're what?" Sonny asked curiously.

"Sorry. About last night."

Sonny smiled and said "I forgive you."

Tawni smiled at her and walked out of the room

"Tawni isn't so selfish after all," Sonny whispered to herself.

**\- More episodes coming soon -**


End file.
